14 Days
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: "Kau harus menemukan 2 orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu dalam 14 hari agar kau dapat hidup kembali. Bagaimana caranya? Itu terserah padamu." Persyaratan yang mudah untuk diucapkan.  SpaMano


**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<br>49 DAYS © HSBC Korea**

**-Title-  
>14 DAYS © dark 130898<strong>

**-Genre-  
>Romace Parody**

**-Rating-  
>Save (T)<strong>

**-Pairing-  
>Spain X Romano<strong>

**-Summary-  
>"Kau harus menemukan 2 orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu dalam 14 hari agar kau dapat hidup kembali. Bagaimana caranya? Itu terserah padamu." Persyaratan yang mudah untuk diucapkan tapi super teramat sangat sulit untuk dilakukan si Vargas tsundere. <strong>

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)  
>Chapter 1<br>(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)**

****On Friday, 1st of February...

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, Lovi_._"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau seperti kemarin! Sudah jauh- jauh datang ke rumahmu tapi kau malah tidak ada disana! Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi lagi, aku nggak sudi menginjakkan kaki di negaramu lagi, tomat idiot!"

"Tenang saja, hal seperti itu takkan terulang lagi, kok. Aku janji." Tanpa mengucap apapun sebagai salam penutup, pemuda Italia di seberang sana memutus koneksi telepon mereka.

(~.~.~)

"Sudah jam tiga sore begini, kenapa belum sampai juga? Jarak dari bandara kesini 'kan tidak sampai 4 jam." Antonio sangat mencemaskan Lovino yang katanya dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya sekarang ini. Mata hijau emeraldnya melirik ke foto yang digantung indah menjadi _spot_ di ruang TVnya—fotonya bersama Lovino yang diambil saat mereka panen tomat tahun lalu. "Mungkin dia mampir ke suatu tempat."

Antonio membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, mengambil laptop dan beberapa lembar map dari sana. Matanya tak sengaja melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan keadaan lampu menyala. Pemuda _passionate _ini juga mengambil ponselnya dengan tangan kiri—agak terkejut juga saat melihat tulisan di layarnya.

_You have 14 new misscalls_

"Ho? Banyak sekali. Apa Lovi yang menelepon?"

Antonio meletakan laptop dan map- map yang dibawanya di atas meja, menekan tombol tengah ponselnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Yah... aku kira Lovi. Ternyata bukan." Antonio agak kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa yang meneleponnya sebanyak itu adalah Rodrigo, rekannya yang berprofesi sebagai polisi di negara matador itu. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berdering. Lagi- lagi nama Rodrigo muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Halo, ada apa sampai meneleponku sebanyak itu?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih! Aku sudah coba menghubungimu sejak satu jam yang lalu, tahu! Ada kecelakaan lalu lintas di dekat rumahmu." Katanya sedikit emosi.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Sebagai persoalifikasi negara memang sudah seharusnya aku mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada negara ini." Ucap Antonio santai—seperti menghadapi kasus- kasus tabrakan sebelumnya.

"Kali ini lain dari yang biasanya." Kata Rodrigo agak panik, "Sepertinya mobil Ferarri biru tua ini menuju ke rumahmu. Apa kau kenal seseorang yang mengendarai Ferarri biru tua denga plat mobil dari Italia? Saat ini dia terluka parah, dan pihak kepolisian masih belum bisa menemukan identitasnya."

"...Ferarri biru tua, nomor mobil Italia?" Suara Antonio terdengar lebih pelan dari bisanya, "...tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

Pik.

Dunia seolah berhenti bagi Antonio.

"Iya, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"...TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! LOVINOO!"

(~.~.~)

Mutiara auburn yang tadinya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matapun perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sinarnya yang tidak mungkin dipancarkan oleh mata yang lain.

"Kau... siapa?" Kali ini si Vargas tsundere benar- benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sesosok pria berpakaian serba putih dengan tongkat bintang ditangannya, kenapa dia berdiri penuh keangkuhan di hadapannya?

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Kata 'si-malaikat-atau-apalah-itu' dengan muka jutek, seolah berkata _'tinggal di gua mana lo? Masa' nggak kenal sama gue? Plis deh!'_

"Seingatku aku memang tak punya kenalan beralis tebal sepertimu." Lovino berdiri di hadapan makhluk itu. Dia menoleh ke bawah, sedikit bingung ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berbaring di tengah kerumunan orang banyak dengan luka di kepala dan bekas darah sudut bibirnya. "Kenapa aku bisa melihat diriku yang berbaring disitu?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Lovino menggeleng, "Itu artinya arwahmu sudah keluar dari tubuhmu, tahu." Pria itu menjelaskan dengan tatapan serius. "Perkenalkan. Aku Arthur Kirkland, dan aku adalah..." Arthur mengulurkan tangannya pada Lovino—dan Lovino menyambut jabatannya denga hangat. "..dewa kematian."

"Jadi kau..."Kata Lovino menggantung, seolah tak menyangka bgitu mengetahui siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. "...adalah dewa kematian?"

"Yeah, ternyata otakmu masih bekerja dengan baik."

"Kau ini berbohong, ya? Kau masih punya kaki, tahu! Dan kau masih berjalan di atas tanah!" Seru Lovino. "Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa dekat rumah Antonio—yah, itupun kalau kau mau." Lovino berjalan meniggalkan si dewa kematian.

"HEEI, DASAR ARWAH SIALAN!" Arthur mengacungkan togkatnya pada pemuda Italia yang saat ini berjalan meninggalkannya. "Aku takkan memberi kesempatan pada dirimu untuk hidup kembali, you git!"

Lovino menghentikan langkahnya, "Memangnya aku masih bisa hidup kembali?"

"Bisa. Memangnya kau ingin kembali ke dunia sialan itu?"

"Tidak ada manusia yang ingin mati muda, kurasa."

"Hah, manusia memang merepotkan! Mereka yang sudah mati pasti ingin hidup kembali, dan yang masih hidup malah menyianyiakan waktu mereka." Dalam sekali ayunan tongkatnya langsung muncul sebuah kursi panjang—dan Arthur duduk disana. "Oi, kau yakin? Kau yakin masih ingin hidup, Lovino Vargas?"

"Iya, aku ingin." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan.

Arthur sempat berpikir sebentar, lalu membuka mulutnya lagi, "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kesempatan padamu. Kau harus menemukan 2 orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu dalam 14 hari agar kau dapat hidup kembali. Bagaimana caranya? Itu terserah padamu." Persyaratan yang mudah untuk diucapkan tapi super teramat sangat sulit untuk dilakukan si Vargas tsundere.

"Untuk menjalankan misimu itu, kau bisa meminjam tubuh Feliciano—orang yang telah membuatmu seperti ini." lanjut malaikat itu.

"Bukankah tadi aku kecelakaan karena menelepon Antonio sambil mengendarai mobil? Ini 'kan kesalahanku sendiri."

"Orang itu berlari di tengah jalan untuk mengejar anjingnya, dan membuatmu terkejut sampai membanting stir sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Kecelakaan itu tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, tapi kesalahan orang itu juga." Arthur menjelaskan dengan rinci. "Lebih baik kau mengejar orang itu sebelum dia pergi dan kau tak bisa mengejarnya."

"Baiklah, sekarang dimana orang itu?"

"Dia ada di kerumunan orang itu. Seperti ini wajah orangnya." Arthur menggeluarkan ponsel khusus hantu dan menunjukan foto pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya—hanya saja warna rambut pemuda itu lebih gelap dan _ahoge_-nya ada di kanan. Dan wajahnya terlihat lebih bodoh dari Lovino.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya." Lovino berlari menjuju kerumunan orang itu untuk menemukan pemuda bernama Feliciano yang tadi mengejar anjingnya di tengah jalan.

"Tunggu!" Lovino pun menghentikan langkahnya, "Ini. Kau harus membawa ini. Kalau terjadi sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku." Arthur menyerahkan sebuah ponsel yang serupa dengan ponselnya pada Lovino. "Itu ponsel khusus hantu. Hanya benda itu yang bisa kau pegang dengan tanganmu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Satu lagi. Kau hanya bisa masuk dan keluar dari tubuhnya saat dia tidur. Dan kau juga tak boleh seharian menggunakan tubuhnya, ditambah lagi waktumu akan berkurang jika Feliciano menyadari keberadaanmu dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk bisa hidup kembali."

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti orang itu sampai dia tertidur nanti malam, baru kau bisa menggunakan tubuhnya."Arthur pun menghilang dari pandangan Lovino.

'_Hebat, bisa menghilang tiba- tiba. Ternyata dia memang dewa kematian..'_ batinnya.

~.~.~.~

"Lovi, kenapa bisa seperti ini..." Di Rumah Sakit, Antonio masih menyesali apa yang terjadi pada lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kekasih sendiri. "Mungkin kau menabrak pembatas jalan karena meneleponku sambil mengemudi. Aku benar- benar minta maaf, Lovi. Harusnya kau tak usah meneleponku saat itu. Aku ingin kita melewatkan waktu bersama lagi. Aku ingin memetik tomat bersamamu, ingin merayakan hari Valentine bersamamu. Kau tahu, aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah valentine untukmu. Makanya, kau harus sadar dalam 14 hari ini, Lovi." Antonio menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat, berharap keajaiban akan terjadi pada pemuda yang berbaring koma di atas tempat tidur Rumah Sakit.

Antonio bangkit dari kursinya, dan perlahan mencium kening Lovino berbalut perban dengan lembut, "Cepatlah sadar, mi Lovi. _Te amo por sempre_."

**(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)  
>Chapter 1<br>-Tsuzuku-  
>(~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~)<strong>

**Chapter 2 Hint:**

"_**..Sekarang aku adalah Feliciano, bukan Lovino Vargas lagi."**_

**Dark-said:**

Ini terinspirasi dari 49 Days, makanya 49 Days juga saya tulis di disclaimer karena plotnya mirip banget Cuma diubah- ubah dikit dari film aslinya. Saya belom pernah bikin SpaMano, makanya maaf kalo Lovinya OOC. Kurang tsundere, ya? Gomen...

Berminat me- riview?

-dark 130898


End file.
